8 weeks
by allthingsdarkx
Summary: Set 8 weeks after s02e05...
1. Chapter 1

**Author's note:**

 _I jokingly suggested that this should happen in the show, during a conversation with my awesome friend, Nicole and thought why the hell not? Let's make this happen._

 _Jeller is still my number one ship, don't be alarmed but at this point I could care less about a relationship between these two. Individually they're wonderful baby angels but together, right now, it's messy._

 _Personally, I think that they need a little break from each other before they could even think about a relationship. Kurt is annoying me so much right now I don't think he deserves her but atleast there's a really hot guy named Oliver with an accent like sex to keep Jane's company. The girl needs some normalcy. She shouldn't be sad about Kurt and his baby mama drama. Move on, girl. Get some of that Australian cake... or is it water? I don't know.._

 _But enough of that, please read and leave me your thoughts. I really appreciate them._

* * *

"We've been doing this for 8 weeks. Why not make it something more serious?" My entire body went rigid. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe.

 _Was it 8 weeks already?_

I emit a tiny gasp when I took note of those familiar deep blue eyes that always pulls me. It's like I've just enchanted him, ensnaring him with my gaze. I toss my leg over his stomach and his hands automatically moves to my thighs.

"This was sex. I — I trailed off not being able to finish what I wanted to say because truth be told I didn't know what I wanted to say.

I really enjoyed his company and the sex was amazing but was it really worth it? Bringing an innocent man into my mess of a life? I can't be the cause of someone's else discomfort. I couldn't. I had managed to keep our little thing under wraps for the past 8 weeks. I was always careful that I didn't give anything away. I bought makeup for God's sake, to hide the hickeys he insisted on giving me.

If we were an item we'd eventually have to go public with it and I didn't think I could deal with that from the team. We still aren't on the friendliest terms but we talk and I wouldn't want to ruin that for some guy I've been having sex with. "I really, really like you, Jane" I wriggled slightly forcing him to loosen the hold he had on me. I propped myself on my elbows and watched him— studied him.

His rich chocolate hair was tousled like it always was at that time.

He had strong arched brows and eyelashes so thick, it could be illegal. And then his eyes— they were deep and catastrophic, a vivid baby blue as a great body of water that softly melted into a milky green. This close I could easily make out the flecks of silver in his eyes. He had distinct cheekbones and an angular jaw, his pale skin made him look devilishly handsome.

My breathing deepens and I know he hears it. My posture alters but I stay close. Starting at my knees he lets his hands touch gently, slowly moving them up to my waist and then pausing for my reaction.

I locked my eyes on his, pale green eyes into the deepest blue. His right hand raised to my hair, tucking the black wisps behind my ear. Then it's me that moves in first, he doesn't need anymore invitation.

We kiss, savouring each moment, lost in a heady trance of passion.

The simple touch of his hand led me to moving in ways I never learned but knew so well. The feelings rocked my head backwards as he kissed my neck, sucking gently, he pushed his body into mine; engulfed my senses and stole away all worries.

In these quiet moments that were just ours, I'm only alive in the present, all thoughts of past and future melted away.

Whatever medicine he brought healed me, and though I am addicted, I feel safe because I know for sure that he is equally addicted to me too.

He was an amazing guy and this wasn't where I expected us to end up after I invited him out for drinks that one time but I did and I was thankful for it —for him. He was the only normal thing I had. I valued our time together and I had every intention of holding onto him for as long as he would let me but not as his girlfriend. My life was a mess as it was.

"We can't, Oliver. I can't risk it. I can't risk you," my voice comes out broken, ragged, from both arousal and fear. The fear of losing the only normal thing I had.

When he found out what I was and he would eventually, he'd leave without even looking back. I had to take as much as I could from him when he was ... _mine?_ As selfish as it seemed I craved that normalcy more than anything. I would've done anything. I sense him squirming with desire and then the scent of his cologne drifts in through my nostrils, a scent I'm quickly becoming addicted to. A tingling sensation disrupts my ruse and the tables turn. I am now caught in his web. This game of desire is intoxicating.

We pull apart after what felt like hours. He rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. His breathing tickled my face and blew my hair across my eyes. He placed a gentle, faint kiss to my lips before pulling back completely and lying on his back. He pulls me with him until I'm snuggled up against his chest. I traced nonsense against his chest as I waited from him to speak again.

He leans forwards, his warm breath in my ear, "You like me. I know you do."

My lips, the ones that really didn't want to smile tonight, creep into a grin.

Oliver linked his fingers into my hand and shot me a look that was all affection, just the right hint of softness, a crease at the corners of his eyes.

His hand had migrated back to my hair, pushing it back from my face.

"There's something else," he added nervously.

I heard the words before he said them since he said it so much. Folding my lips inwards, I waited for the words to burst from his lips. "I think you're a beautiful badass."

 _What else do I have to lose? I've already lost it all or I'm about to. Why not enjoy this while I could?_

"OK," I whisper peering up at him through hooded eyelids.

He was already half way asleep but I heard him whisper back, "OK? OK what?"

"Let's do it. Let's be official."

* * *

"Do you have makeup?" I asked the blonde woman, who looked genuinely confused. Oliver had gotten a little too excited with the 'let's be official' news and let's just say that he wasn't as tired anymore. I stood in front of my coworker and the only person I could call a friend here at the FBI. I was probably looking ridiculous with my right hand clasped tightly over the spot where Oliver's little love bite rested comfortably.

"Um," she said darting her eyes. "Makeup? Honey, you don't need th—

"Yes. I really do," I gritted out. My hands were getting really cramped and I shifted on my feet nervously.

"What's wrong with your neck, anyway? Are you okay?" She asked walking over to me, placing her hand over mine in an attempt to remove it and tend to whatever my discomfort was.

 _Such a sweetheart but I didn't need her niceness today._

"Patterson, can you —

"Jane, stand still. I'm sure it's noth— Oh my God!"

 _Kill me. Floor, I command you to open up and eat me whole._

 _So much for a secret relationship..._

"Is that a hickey?" She squealed, clapping her hands around like an excited toddler.

"Can you please be quiet?"

Asking Patterson to sit today is like trying to tell a fire not to burn. Her eyes are alight, her every muscle needs to move, to dance, to jump.

She dragged me over to one of her available chairs and practically shoves me into it, makeup forgotten.

"Tell me about him. What's he like? His name? Everything"

"Um well, he's a private guy, so I can't tell you much. He has the most beautiful eyes that make me go weak at the knees. He has the heart of a lion and the soul of an angel. He's a fair few inches taller than me, which I like. He's slim, muscular, with an almost perfectly symmetrical face."

By the time I was finished giving Patterson every single detail, not missing a beat, she grinned wildly at me. **My** cheeks hurt just from watching her. Her eyes blue eyes were now glistening as she reached over to give me one of her bear hugs.

 _Oh great. Here comes the water works.._

"I'm happy for you, really. You deserve a little happiness. Now about that makeup"

 _About damn time_

Patterson rummaged through her bag for sometime before pulling out more makeup than I've ever seen in my entire life and that was alot. As if noticing my uneasiness she chuckled lightly before explaining the uses for each one. It was clearer now but I didn't understand why they needed that much. It was alot of gunk —too much if you ask me but she didn't ask me so I said nothing instead I just nodded along while she tried to guess my skin tone.

"You can't just use any skin tone, Jane," Patterson exasperated. "We have to find your exact skin tone. If you get a too dark shade it's gonna be obvious that you have make up on your neck and everyone's gonna know there's something on your neck and they'll want to know what that's about and if it's too light it won't make much sense we'll still see it." After ten minutes Patterson had finally managed to find my exact skin tone she got to work; gently placing on this concoction that was about to save me from explaining my new found love life to the entire FBI and their therapist. "Okay. Let's do this—

"Patterson. Hey can you look over these?"

 _Kurt._

 _Shit_

 _He saw._

 _He definitely saw this._

I scanned his face for a reaction the silence hung in the air like the suspended moment before a falling glass shatters on the ground. His eyes shifted between me and my swollen red neck. He recovered quickly though, he cleared his throat and insisted that we continue doing whatever it was that were were doing.


	2. Chapter 2

Jane smiles like she's happy right to her soul, like there is no part of her that sadness dwells. She has no mannerisms that show damage of any kind; she's perfection right down to her micro expressions. Patterson's eyes light up as she listens to whatever Jane has to say.

Then she's giggling again, child like it is, her muscles are shaking and tears stream from her half closed eyes. I hold my breath behind pursed lips to steel myself against the gales of laughter to come.

They always do.

I know what's happened, Jane probably told a lame joke about her little guy friend and now they're bonding over it. This was the most I've seen Jane laugh and smile since her return and I hate it. I hate that I'm not the one making her smile like that. I hate that I'm not the one making her so happy that she wears a permanent smile on her face everyday. I shook my head and turned away.

Scowling at the amount of paper work sitting before me. I picked up the very first file and began to flip through it but I couldn't concentrate not when Patterson was giggling like that over something Jane considered cute about a guy that doesn't even know her like I do. He doesn't know what she has been through, what we have been through together. He gets to have her now all put together and focused.

I hate it. I hate all of it.

It should me!

* * *

"So let me get this straight," Patterson started, flicking away a stray tear from her eyes.

"You walked out on him the first time you guys went out?"

I nodded sheepishly, my cheeks stained pink.

Patterson and I had gotten closer ever since she saved my neck — _literally_ , that one morning and I was more than grateful for the company. For a friend.

Even though her teasing was relentless sometimes.

"So you guys have been official for nearly two months now, right?" Patterson asked, bringing her teacup to her lips, blowing gently before taking a sip of the warm beverage.

I nodded again.

"It's a bit weird still, you know."

Patterson smiled, "what exactly do you feel for him?"

Her question did catch me a bit of guard because _what did I feel for him?_ We hung out, he would cook for me, write me silly songs and sung them to me. We were happy. _I_ was happy.

 _He made me so happy._

He never leaves my mind, he's always there; mentally if not physically. It's just incomprehensible. He's my one stable force, my one stability in a world filled with chaos and I so desperately need that in my life. I appreciated him so much for that.

I really like the guy. He's amazing.

This new feeling is so strange; it stretches throughout my whole body. It's overwhelming, yet makes me feel complete. It has no bound nor length nor depth; it's just absolute. It feels as though I'm in a dangerous fire, yet I'm completely safe at the same time. It feels as though someone's given me peace. It feels as though my heart is dancing around my chest; and a hole, I had always been aware was there, had been filled. I feel so light, like I'm on top of the world yet my heart is constricting and it feels as if there's no oxygen in my lungs.

"I really like him," I told her. "Alot actually"

Patterson smiles yet her head gives a slight shake.

"What?"

"I'm just really happy that you're finally happy," Patterson said giving me a watery smile.

* * *

 **Author's Note** : This is a bit of a shorter chapter. I've been having massive writer's block, you guys don't even get it but I'm back for now. I haven't abandoned any of my other stories, they're all piled up in my drafts somewhere.

I'll post as soon as I can.

As always, thank you all for taking the time to read this little story. It means alot especially since it isn't Jeller.

 **Reviews are always welcomed**. X


End file.
